


Together

by Gallanco732



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Allies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Powers, Love, One Shot, Save Ben Solo, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallanco732/pseuds/Gallanco732
Summary: A One-Shot from my early Tumblr.Rey and Kylo Ren have brought both of their sides together in peace -- but when they stand together to sign a treaty -- Hux executes his plan to overthrow them both. Betrayed by both their sides, Ben and Rey must work together to survive.





	Together

Rey stood over Ben Solo’s prone body on the jungle battle ground floor. Holding his lightsaber, protecting him as rebel and first order forces surrounded them in the damp clearing, both sides aiming their weapons at the pair.

How had it come to this?

The ambush came as they met to negotiate a truce. General Hux had apparently methodically planned a coup. Figuring out Ren’s role in the Supreme Leader’s death, he waited for Kylo to descend and stand alone with Rey before ordering his forces to open fire.

And seemingly, in a communicae to rebellion forces, Hux had convinced them that Rey had been plotting with Ren the entire time, leading them to their doom.

“Is it true Rey!?” Poe had shouted in her ear, “Are you with this bastard!?”

“It’s not like that… he’s changed…” she shouted into the com. There was a struggle and then a new voice on the other end… “Admiral Poe has been relieved of duty. Traitor Rey, stand aside or you will be destroyed with the enemy.”

There was no time to explain to intricacies of what happened between her and Ben and Leader Snoke. No time to explain the passionate and sincere force bond moments since where she witnessed the light pouring back into Ben’s heart. There was no time, no Leia to vouch for her, no hope of escape.

And now here she stood, looking down the barrels of weapons from both sides, Ben wounded and unconscious beneath her. There was no way she was leaving his side.

Rey grit her teeth, gripping the long black hilt with all her might, SENSING the impending barrage.

NO, IT CAN’T END THIS WAY! She thought fiercely, NOT AFTER EVERYTHING WE’VE BEEN THROUGH!

A well of emotion surged forth from a deep dark place. A fury at the injustice of it all, just as he was coming back to the light, just as there was hope they could do something together, just as she had discovered the belonging she had sought her ENTIRE life, No, NO “NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!”

Rey screamed, arms stretched out, the force screaming along with her, raging ferociously through the clearing as the bombardment of blaster fire rained upon them. The ground cracked, the earth quaked, the air roared as she repelled the blasts around their bodies.

The intensity of the rage of the force finally woke Ben. Gasping and jumping at the deafening explosions, he quickly understood their situation. He had just a fraction of a moment to stare in unadulterated awe at the monstrosity of her power, standing over him, repelling an army alone, to save him, to save them…and suddenly he tapped into that same feeling, snapping into that power, of that desperation to have her, that desperation for the sense of peace and belonging they could share, he felt his power swelling to join hers. Her protective sphere repelling fire was shrinking, Ben grasped her ankle, and flung out his other hand, lending his strength to her and screamed out into the force.

It was as if time stood still. Their energies in perfect harmony, enveloping and reinforcing each other, light and dark. They saw visions of the universe…visions of the future and of the past…channeling the energy of all that is and was. It was almost like everything became simple, easy to deconstruct, effortless and pure. Ben and Rey held each other’s gaze, knowing together was always right.

The blaster fire, now not only repelled aside, but was returned from whence it came. Troops fled the onslaught returned to them. Finally the cry went out on both sides, “CEASE FIRE, CEASE FIRE, FALL BACK!!”

It was their only chance to escape. Ben lept to his feet, just as Rey collapsed from exhaustion. He only just caught her before she crumpled to the ground.

“Rey!” he called in a panicked voice. But there was no time to lose. He scooped her up to his chest and set off at a run towards the marshy groves, kicking up as much dust and other cover that he could as he ran.

He sloshed through swamp water and vines, there was little significant cover to hide behind. It was only a matter of time before the troops followed.

Then up on some slightly elevated drier ground he spotted a giant tree, with a cascade of vine like branches hanging down over what looked like a hollowed opening.

He could hear the boot crashing through trees behind him, the orders called one to another and the clink of trooper armor. His wounded head and shoulder would not let him outrun them. He made for that tree….and thank the Force there was enough room for both of them to huddle inside.

Brute strength was not going to save them this time. Ben laid an unconscious Rey gently down against the bark interior, then sat cross legged in a meditation position.

Fingers pointed before him in focus, Ben closed his eyes and reached out for the energy of the tree…

Outside the troopers approached.

“All eyes front, they’re not far.”

A trio was just feet away from the giant tree’s opening.

“Shoot to kill on sight”

Now only steps away.

“Watch your flanks. Not all the rebels have fled. They could set an ambush”

A white helmet peers directly through the vines at Ben and Rey in the tree.

“Copy that. Nothing here. Advance.”

And they part around the tree like water, like they could not see it at all.

Ben was using all his focus to compel the weaker, impressionable minds to see nothing but shrubbery. This would have to do for now.

…

An hour passes. Then two. Night begins to fall on this jungle world, bringing out all the things that slither and crawl. Several more contingents have gone by, all the while Ben maintained his protective meditation.

Rey stirred slowly back to consciouslness. First she noticed her head was resting on something rather hard and it was putting a kink in her neck. Then she noticed the absolutely pulsating soreness she felt over her entire being…why did she hurt so much?

“Ben,” she whispered weakly, instinctively.

He immediately snapped out of his concentration and was by her side.

It all came flooding back to her then. The betrayal, the hell fire, Ben!

“BEN!” She shouted, terrified eyes flying open, as she jolted into his waiting arm.

“Rey, shhh, it’s ok, we’re ok,” he crooned in his deep voice.

“Ben!” She cried more quietly, hands clinging to his shirtsleeves, head buried in his chest. And she just cried, letting out some of the firestorm of emotion they’d just gone through. And he held her and let her cry, having only ever dreamed of holding her this way in person. They clung more tightly to each other in a tender and desperate embrace.

He kissed the top of her head and she hiccuped a sob and that’s how they spent the next hour, listening for enemies and relishing the warmth of each other’s embrace, cherishing the feel, the smell, the heat, the feeling of wholeness that neither had felt their entire lives.

Ben was first to break the spell.

“We have to get out of here. We’re not safe yet.”

Rey nodded finally peering into the depth of his brown beckoning eyes.  _Stars_ what a beautiful man.

“Where do we go? They probably took the Falcon.”

“My command shuttle should be ahead past the swamp. Hux stayed behind on the Supremacy, so there shouldn’t be many people aboard it, a few lieutenants and troopers.”

“But we only have one light saber between us.”

Ben actually smirked at this.

“And it’s all the light saber we’ll need.”

…

Though still weak, Rey was able to make her way through the jungle with Ben, dodging search parties as they went.

Once near the command shuttle Ben used some hefty flying boulders to make quick work of the troopers standing guard.

She gave him a look that said “really?” and he just shrugged with innocent eyes, as if to say, “what? it worked,” waving her forward.

On board a handful of commanders were broadcasting orders.

“Have them search the north east quadrant again. Supreme Commander Hux won’t let us leave until we find and verifiably kill Kylo Ren.”

“Oh. Here I am” came a flat berritone voice.

Incredulous and terrified officers slowly turned to face….oh crap.

In the instant they reached for their weapons, they were already flying, thrown against walls and floors and ceilings.

A moment later, five flailing officers went flying down the command shuttle ramp.

“Punch it!” Ben shouted to Rey as she ran for the controls and began lift sequence. He ran to stand by her chair when behind them…

“Sorry sir, had to run to the privy, the jungle water is not agreeing…with……me”

Ben and Rey looked at the poor, screwed officer.

But as Ben took one step towards him he threw up his arms, “wait wait wait wait!”

Ben halts.

The officer makes a gesture towards the still open ramp… and promptly throws himself out of the slowly rising shuttle.

Smart man.

The doors close and Ben and Rey are left looking incredulously at each other….a moment passes and then……“hah”

“Hahah”

“Muahahhahahaha!!!”

Impossible laugher escapes them both. Rey looks at Bens face, Ben’s true to God laughing face, and it’s like looking at another person entirely. She doesn’t recognize this man, that booming guffaw, the tears of amusement in his eyes. In that moment he looks like a son of Han and Leia, handsome and true. Rey vows to make sure that smile never fades again.

They’re laughing is sadly, abruptly interrupted. The hull shutters and they stumble. Blaster shots.

“We’re not out of the woods yet,” he booms.

Scrambling back to the controls they raise the shields, crank the large slow shuttle as sharply as it would go and hit it into hyperdrive, blowing the light fighters away.

….

Star light flying by them, Rey and Ben stare at each other across the controls. Breathing heavy, adrenaline pumping, and just staring, staring.

There was no rush, they finally had time, to take in and memorize each other’s features, the thrill of their escape fresh in their hearts.

Eyes boring into each other’s souls. Breathing and staring. What had they done, where were they going? None of it mattered any more.

Ben stood first, then Rey, but earnest as she was her legs gave out beneath her. Ben caught her against his chest.

“You’re spent. You almost killed yourself through the effort. You need to rest.”

She couldn’t argue.

Ben wrapped a hand around her waist, supporting her weight as he led her back to his sleeping quarters.

He laid her down, slipping off her shoes, pulling silky black sheets over her, and sitting by her bedside on the floor, heads at eyes level to each other. It was a gesture so remincent of Finn’s tenderness towards Rose that tears were instantly in Rey’s eyes. She remembered thinking she’d never have something so caring and simple with the man she…

“You love me.” She said simply. It wasn’t a question.

She saw ripples of shock and something like fear and uncertainty run across his face. No wonder he wore a mask, he was an open book of emotion. His face settled on calm determination.

“And you….” he said a little shakily, and low, “you too,” be said, perhaps a little uncomfortable with the word love just yet, but obviously denying nothing.

Their faces inches apart, his eyes an ocean of emotion, Rey couldn’t contain herself any longer. She used all her remaining strength to push up on her elbows and lean into his face, their breaths shuttering, her movements jilted, she lands a chaste kiss on his luscious lips.

She pulls back a moment later and they’re both struggling to breath, both new at this, both awkward.

It was Ben’s turn to lean in, taking one more bracing breath, eyes open he reclaimed her lips pushing her head back on the pillow. Slowly, gently, they relax into it. His eyes close. They share the tenderest of expiramental kisses, mouths opening slightly now, fire growing in Ben’s belly… when he pulls back and sees…

Rey just couldn’t help it, her body and mind spent, his warm gentle kiss lulls her right to sleep.

He has to laugh. She looks so peaceful. His angel. His queen. His.

Ben grabs an extra pillow and blanket, laying on the floor beside her, determine to never be alone again.


End file.
